


You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: You are the best thing that's ever been mine.Rey might be the last Jedi, but she's still a Scavenger deep down in her soul. What belongs to her is precious.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter

Jakku did not leave Rey easily.

She has been on Base for 114 days. (She marks them way-up-high where no one will see.) 

She owns three sets of clothes, one pair of boots, her staff, Luke's lightsaber, fourteen Jedi texts, the Millennium Falcon, and 113 tubes of ettel-nut butter. (She got hungry late one night and ate the 114th.)

(She ate it right from the tube while still lying, naked, across Poe's chest. He brushed her hair back from her face when she mentioned her ration-count.

"You own my heart, too," he'd said.)

Rey does not give up what's hers.


End file.
